dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
No One Likes A Bully
"No One Likes A Bully" is the fourth episode of season two. It first aired on January 31, 2012. Synopsis Abby replaces Brooke with Payton and choreographs a bully-themed dance. Nia gets the lead, but after Holly complains, the bully role is given to Payton. Abby puts Jill, Kendall, Leslie, and Payton on probation as they battle for the one spot on the ALDC competition team. Jill doesn't think Payton should be on the team because she is too tall and stands out from the other girls, but thinks her daughter is just right. Kelly is shocked when Kendall replaces Paige in the Maddie-Chloe trio. Payton ruins her chances of staying on the dance team by making a rude comment to the group, stating that she is better than all the other dancers because she is the oldest. Their group dance loses, and Payton is gone by the next episode. Competition Attended Hollywood Vibe in St. Louis, Missouri, November 17-19, 2011.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/rdp/ Weekly Dances Summary The girls gather for pyramid, and Brooke is still absent. Abby congratulates them on winning last week. Abby won't discuss who is on the very bottom of the pyramid, and the picture remains covered. Paige's picture is revealed next to it, for failing to apply corrections. Nia is placed on the bottom since she needs to fix technical issues. Kendall is at the bottom and still on probation; Jill displays her agony. Mackenzie is all smiles at being in the middle. Maddie is next, doing a great job in both group and solo last week. Chloe is on top for being overall high scorer last week, and Abby mentions that her performance made Christi cry and bawl. Abby announces a trio with Chloe, Maddie, and Kendall. Paige tells the audience that she's been in the trio with Chloe and Maddie since she was four, and thinks Abby is punishing her because she is mad at her mother and sister. Kelly is upset that Abby's motives seem to be hurting her and Paige, and not something positive towards Kendall. The weekly group dance will be about bullying, and Maddie explains how she's been bullied on her bus. Holly thinks it's ironic that Abby is doing a piece on bullying, given Abby's teaching methods. Nia is picked to be the bad guy in the dance, and she's happy she'll be starring. Abby reveals the picture at the very bottom to be of Payton. Payton enters the room, the girls jump up and down and shout with glee, and run to smother Payton with hugs. Payton introduces herself to the camera as a fourteen year old who has danced at Abby's for about four years. Jill expects Payton to try to take Kendall's spot, and hates this whole idea. Payton begins on probation. Abby mysteriously claims there is only one spot left without Brooke, and Kendall and Payton are fighting for it. The moms move to their theater seats. Christi, Melissa and Kelly discuss how Chloe, Maddie and Paige have been running undefeated trios since they were four years old. Christi is upset, and thinks the trio should be special and untouchable, while Jill thinks putting Kendall in the trio is a good idea. Nia, as the bully, keeps pushing around Maddie, like she's trying to knock Maddie down. Holly doesn't like watching this, and goes downstairs to complain to Abby. Abby takes away Nia's bully part, and gives it to Payton. Abby tells Nia that her mom just lost her a starring role. Abby tells Chloe she is the cockiest girl she's ever taught. Upstairs, Christi notes Abby is bullying Chloe. Chloe starts to cry. According to Abby, Chloe doesn't have a brain in her head. Abby accuses Chloe of ignoring her and inventing her own choreography. Chloe explains to the camera that she just didn't understand. Christi is afraid to go downstairs and expects Chloe to walk out. Kelly says there is just no way Chloe will walk out on Abby. Abby tells Chloe she is on top of the pyramid, but she's ready to pick up the phone and replace Chloe with another girl on the team and at a moment's notice. The girls except Payton are invited to the Hyland house and hug Brooke when she opens the door. Mackenzie says she misses Brooke. Brooke says she misses the girls, and feels like they are part of her family who she hasn't seen in years. She says she won't miss them this weekend, however, because she's going to a football game. Brooke is unsure when asked if she wanted to return to dance. Leslie, mother of Payton, enters the moms' booth. Jill keeps saying that Payton is way too tall, way too big, and sticks out like a sore thumb. Leslie thinks Payton is a better dancer than Kendall, and Payton should be the one on the team. Jill thinks Payton is only here because Leslie has some kind of unexplained control over Abby. The trio begins practicing. Abby has Paige doing the music for the dance, which simultaneously forces her watch the trio she was not chosen to be in. Leslie pities Paige, and Kelly is upset that Abby is being mean to one of her kids again. The moms watch Abby demonstrating some dance moves with her own body, and start to giggle about her abilities. Leslie invites the moms for coffee, and Christi suspects underhanded motives. Leslie asks Kelly why she still comes to the studio, when Brooke and Kelly don't like it there; Kelly answers that Paige likes being with her friends. Leslie begins an inquisition of the other moms, loudly demanding answers to her questions. Holly enters, and says Nia was upset about losing her role as bully; Holly was concerned with stereotypes. Leslie shouts that she would let Payton perform any role she was given. Leslie explains to Christi that it doesn't bother her when Abby makes Payton cry, and if it bothers Christi to see Chloe cry, then Christi is a bad parent for not taking Chloe to another studio. Leslie loudly shouts at Christi that she should shut up and stop complaining, or else find another studio. The girls are in school style uniforms for the group dance, and Christi thinks it's prostitots the sequel. Holly and Leslie wonder what's up with the fishnet stockings with big torn holes. Leslie complains to Abby that Payton is fourteen, and her role is bullying, not being trashy in a strip joint. Jill agrees with Abby to go with whatever makes the number best. Abby compromises, and replaces fishnets with knee-socks, but the bare midriffs are staying. Abby miscommunicates that Maddie should have two ponytails, way-up-high, that won't interfere with the "Kick Me" sign that was going to be placed on her back. The team arrives in St. Louis. Abby explains to everyone that here the organizers and even the minor officials all work in show-business, so it's important to perform well. Leslie and Jill competitively encourage their daughters. Jill dangles twenty dollars in front of Kendall and says they will be hers if she performs well. Maddie thinks this bribe is really weird, since other moms don't do this, except maybe with ice cream. At the beginning of the trio performance, Maddie and Kendall start sitting close to each other, but Chloe's incorrect spacing is "a mile" to the side, and separated from the other girls by a microphone. Kelly blames this on Paige's absence. Abby rolls her eyes in disgust at the performance. The girls perform and finish their dance, with final positions of Kendall and Maddie close to each other, but Chloe again "a mile" away. Abby grimaces and asks the trio how they think they did; Maddie thinks "good." Abby tells Kendall she was going to give her a team uniform sweatsuit, but changed her mind. Jill is angry. Abby talks to Chloe about her spacing. Christi blames it on the microphone position. Abby says they should have looked at the stage, and known where to sit beforehand. Maddie performs her solo "The Girl I Wanna Be." When it's done, Melissa signals her love to Maddie, and Abby is pleased. Abby talks to Chloe before her solo, and warns that it's tough at the top. Chloe claims to the camera that she is nervous, afraid that "everyone's replaceable" could mean her. Chloe performs her solo "Proof." Christi is pleased. Abby thinks there were a few mistakes, but it was a really nice job. In the dressing room, Mackenzie and Paige greet Chloe's return with hugs. Abby asks Chloe how she thinks she did; Chloe thinks "good." Chloe tells the camera that she feels neglected, when compared to Abby's treatment of Maddie. Jill asks Abby what color the shoes should be for the group number. Abby is incredulous that Jill has to ask what color shoes go with black socks. Christi explains that there is costume mayhem everywhere in the dressing room as usual. Abby is annoyed at Leslie trying to instruct Payton. Leslie tries to hurry the team out, but Holly does not wish to rush things. Abby sides with Holly, and says it's her name on this piece. Leslie and Christi get upset at the idea that it's just Abby's name, and not their daughters' names. Christi destroys her daughter Chloe, according to what Abby directly tells Chloe, and a fight erupts between Abby and Christi. Their group number starts and Payton sticks a "Kick Me" sign on Maddie's back. Abby is cringing since Maddie's pigtails swing down her back, and Payton put the sign too high. Abby is left wondering if the sign won't be merely obscured frequently, but knocked off by Maddie's swishing hair. Jill usually likes their group numbers, but all she noticed this time was Payton being a twelve foot tall giant who couldn't dance well. In the dressing room, Leslie and Payton celebrate being better than Kendall and how they're getting a spot on the team. Abby enters and yells at Payton for misplacing the "Kick Me" sign. Leslie blames Melissa for not having "ponytails" up high. Abby further says she thinks Payton danced okay, but points to some mistakes. Payton volunteers that she thought she danced better than most of the people in the group. Abby thinks Payton is being cocky, but Payton sticks to her story. Abby is appalled, and wonders how Payton could even watch the others' dancing. Further, Abby says the girls have a camaraderie, and they should not critique each other. Leslie wants to know why Abby is only critiquing Payton's performance. Abby sarcastically responds that Payton already criticized them for her. Abby explains to the camera that it is not Payton's role to belittle her teammates; that's Abby's job. Abby is nervous for awards. Maddie's name is called for first in junior solo division. Abby explains she thought Maddie was the best thing there. Chloe has failed to even place. The trio fails to win, and Christi looks disgusted. Kelly confesses she was relieved that the trio failed without Paige. The group dance also fails to win its overall category. Back in the dressing room, Abby is puzzled why the group didn't win, even with the problems she noticed. Abby tells Chloe of her disappointment with her. Christi complains that Chloe has been given a hard time during her week at top of pyramid, unlike how Abby treats Maddie. Abby talks to Payton, and wonders how a group that kept winning and winning lost when Payton joined the team. Abby is unsure if Payton will dance again, but mostly because of what she had said in the dressing room. The moms start to fight with Leslie over Payton, and Payton finally starts to cry. Dialogue Trivia *Pyramid Chloe Maddie -- Mackenzie Kendall -- Nia -- Paige -- Payton *Chloe's solo, Maddie's solo, and the trio all won platinum awards.http://www.abbyleedancecompany.com/ *Reign Dance Productions' webpage listed Chloe's solo as the second highest scoring solo overall ages 10 to 12, while Hollywood Vibe listed it first only in the specific "Intermediate Lyrical" category. Overall Intermediate Solo went to "Black Swan," performed by a soloist from Jane Mannon's School of Dance.http://www.hollywoodvibe.com/st.louis-results-2011 *"What Comes Around" won first in the "Intermediate Modern Small Group" category, and qualified Abby's to compete at nationals for free. It did not win in the "Overall Small Group" category, that award going to NV DANCE FORCE. *"The Girl I Wanna Be" won Outstanding Choreography in the Intermediate age division. *While the moms are walking to the restaurant to get lunch, you can hear the instrumental of Chloe's solo, "Dream", from the episode Everyone's Replaceable. *This is the first time Payton has been in the group dance. Lifetime Bonus Clips *"Playing Favorites" (Lifetime-YT) (this extra not found on DVDs) *"Loose Lips" (Lifetime-YT) (this extra not found on DVDs) *"Dear Abby: Episode 4" (Lifetime-YT) (this extra not found on DVDs) Video Gallery Image Gallery To view the gallery for No One Likes a Bully, click here. References *Official Competition Results Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Payton Is In Category:Trios Category:Chloe Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:No Duets Category:Contemporary Category:Musical Theater Category:Lyrical Category:Hollywood Vibe Category:St. Louis Category:Missouri Category:1st Place Wins Category:Did Not Place Category:2012 Episodes Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Category:January Episode Category:Platnium Category:Platinum